Reapers of Nightmares
R.o.N. is K.o.N.'s secondary Guild, Players who wants to join K.o.N. must first be a R.o.N., they will have to train as Candidates (Rank 0) until the Supreme Leader of R.o.N. which is SteelFace promoted them to a Death Knight (Rank 2), then they will be able to join K.o.N. and continue to Rank up and become a General (Rank 3) or maybe even a Leader (Rank 4). After the candidates reach Rank 2, they will have to make a decision to continue R.o.N. which is the secondary Guild for training Trainees or continue as K.o.N. which is the actual Guild. R.o.N. Ranks and Access Rank 0 (Candidate) Just train under Reapers and Leaders of R.o.N., will have access to R.o.N. Base. Rank 1 (Dreamer) Gain access to K.o.N. Base aside from R.o.N. Base and will be told about the Secret Doorway Rank 2 (Death Knight/Death Ripper) When Apprentices Rank up to Rank 2, they have to decide if they want to continue as a R.o.N. or continue as a K.o.N. If they chose R.o.N. , they will be a Death Ripper, if they chose K.o.N. they will be a Death Knight. R.o.N.'s job is to train Rank 0 and 1s, when Death Rippers rank up, they will be able to give missions and train lower ranks. Rank 3 (Reaper) For those who continue as R.o.N. will be a Reaper, they can give out missions and train Lower Ranks, they may give out Paid Jobs to any Player, and, they can lead guild wars if there is any. Rank 4 (Grim Reaper) R.o.N. will have 3 Leaders, Leaders will be in charge of the guild, they will be free to give out sub-missions to R.o.N. and K.o.N. members and Paid-Jobs to any Player. Current Grim Reapers and MotM: -Joseph11230 (Supreme Leader) -*Empty Spot* (Second in Command) -*Empty Spot* (Third in Command) -*Currently Empty* (Member of the month) Member Of The Month System R.o.N. has a MotM system, being MotM will earn you various profits for the month, this includes, Munny, Items, and others. 'How do you earn this title?' you ask? It's simple, follow the rules, help other players and recruit other players (But don't force them to join.), if you break the rules more than 5 times in a month, automatically you are disqualified from the MotM candidate list for the month. Plus, being an MotM raises the chance of ranking up without missions. Members List In the Process of moving members from K.o.N. to R.o.N. Current Members: '- Conch' (Reaper) '- Dartharion(Dreamer)' '- Joseph11230(Death Ripper)' '- Greg777(Death Ripper)' '- RoxasSora(Candidate)' '- Kelspel(Reaper)' Graduated Members Here will be the list of graduated members, their certificate of graduation will be made few days after graduation and will be posted here, this is their certificate: Graduated Members: Conch (Reaper) Graduated in: Neverland Graduated at Rank: Reaper Graduated at Level: 18 Recruited by: SteelFace Date Of Graduation Friday, 27th October 2010 greg777 (Death Ripper) First ever member to graduate Graduated in: Sandlot Graduated at Rank: Death Ripper Graduated at level: 15 Recruited by: Steelface Date of Graduation: Thursday, 14th October 2010 (Recruiter's time) joseph11230(Death Ripper) 'Graduated in:' World map Graduated at rank: Dreamer Graduated at level: 16 Recruited by: Steelface Date of Graduation: Thursday, 16th October 2010 (Recruiters time) Rules of Ranking up 'Joseph's rule of Ranking up' *To be a rank 1(Dreamer) from rank 0(Candidate) You must be at least level 8 or more and to 5 hard missions. *To be a rank 2(Death Ripper/Death Knight) from a rank 1(Dreamer) you must be at least level 15 and do 6 hard missions. *To be a rank 3(Reaper) from a rank 2(Death Ripper) You must be at least level 21 and do 7 hard mission. *To be rank 4(Grim Reaper) a leader spot must be open, and must be picked by the supreme leader. Paid Jobs (For all TS Players) Helping R.o.N. in various jobs will earn you profit. Ask a Leader and they will give you a Job to take, profit will not be as much as what the R.o.N. members are doing Sub-Missions(R.o.N. and K.o.N. Members Only) When you are not at the right level to Rank up, you may ask for sub-missions which have nothing to do with ranking up missions. KoN members who did sub-missions will receive prizes, may be an item, an access to one of KoN's secrets,munny it definitely will be more than what we are going to give for Paid Jobs. Allies & Foes Allies Our allies are known as: - XIV Keyblade Knights -A-Class Soldiers -Empire of Darkness -Warriors of Light -Knights of Nightmares Foes Currently None Category:Guilds